


Next to Godliness

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Challenge: Thunderstorm, must include soap, bonus points for het and/or Percy





	Next to Godliness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hpshortfics

She can't help it; she laughs at the picture he presents. Severus snarls at her, which would be a lot more impressive if he'd already managed a drying charm and weren't standing wet and frazzled before her, but he hasn't and he is and so she laughs.

"Yes, yes," he says in a rather fussy tone. "That's all well and good but-"

"Oh you deserve it for not casting the _Impervius_ when I told you to," Hermione tells him. She Summons his wand just as he's about to work the Drying Charm.

"Hermione-"

"I've a better idea."

"I'm not in the mood for your 'better ideas'."

She hasn't a clue how he manages to pout and sound like he's about to disembowel the nearest dragon all at once, but it really is quite sexy. "You'll like this one," is all she says, and uses his wand to aim a spell at the large tub three doors down from where they're currently standing.

She hasn't said a word to voice the spell but he must catch on from the direction of her wand because his expression shifts slightly to contemplative. That is until an earth-shattering clap of thunder startles him out of his stillness. He asks, "At the very least, a _divestio_?"

_That,_ Hermione is more than happy to help him out with, and does immediately so that by the time he stalks past her, all she has to do is twist her neck a bit for an absolutely perfect view. She flicks his wand at the pile of clothes left behind, Banishing them to the laundry and then does the same for her own.

She follows him into the bathroom, her quiet footsteps in odd rhythm with the ceaseless pounding of the rain against their roof. He's already in the bath when she gets there, soap in hand. He holds it out to her, palm up, as she slides in next to him. She doesn't take it, cozying up to him instead, licking at a droplet of water stubbornly hanging from his chin. "Feel better?"

Severus grunts. He allows her a, "Cleaner."

Hermione pushes back from him, allowing the skin of her breasts and stomach to stretch out over the water for just an instant. Outside, lightening sparks at just the right moment, illuminating her like some sort of naked prima ballerina. Severus's breath catches. She can't hear it for the thunder, but she can feel it travel through the water. She asks, "Wanna clean me up?"

"You didn't-" he starts, but she smiles at him. He dunks the soap beneath the water, and the first touch of it on her thigh is much cooler than she was expecting.

He catches her shiver in the hand that's not holding the soap.


End file.
